


“why did you two broke up?”

by shoyaoyaoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, idk what this is but :p, write to hurt myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyaoyaoya/pseuds/shoyaoyaoya
Summary: mark received an invitation for an interview about why did his past lover and him broke up.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	“why did you two broke up?”

**Author's Note:**

> so like m bored and made this piece of trash ): i hope you’ll enjoy

“why did you two broke up?” 

before mark could answer, everything that happened 5 years ago suddenly went back in his mind. as he reminisce everything, a tear starts to roll down from his eyes.

“mark lee” donghyuck mumbled as soon as he entered the room trying not to shed a tear infront of the love of his life who’s looking so weak and vulnerable right now. donghyuck gently closed the door behind him and walk to the chair beside the older male, “hello hyung.. i’m here to tell you something” donghyuck reached for the male’s hand and held it tight like his life is depend on it.

“i’m very sorry hyung.. i’m sorry for doing this, i think this is the only answer to everything. i love you so much mark lee and i would do everything just to get you out of this, and i think doing this would be the answer to everything. let’s meet again soon alright? we’ll meet again and this time it will end happily” donghyuck pressed a kiss on mark’s hand as he choke out a cry not wanting to leave the older’s side; but he knows to himself that after doing this, his love of his life will get better.

**𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒎..**

“we broke up because.. he did something to make me be here today you know man?” mark chuckled as tears starts rolling down his face when he let out those words, “he left me because he needed to, for me..” mark can’t take it anymore and let the tears burst out. the staff give the male a box of tissue that mark easily accepted and muttered a thank you as he wipes the tears that’s keeping coming out.

“donghyuck, the man i’ve loved for the past seven years gave me his own heart to live happily. i feel very sad thinking about it but whenever my heart beats, i know that he’s always here with me”

_“𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱?”_

“we broke up because.. he needed to.”

**𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆**

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you like!


End file.
